Edenoi (Revisited Series)
Edenoi was the home planet of Alpha 5. Planet Edenoi Alpha's flashbacks indicate that before Dregon's and the Irkens' invasion, Edenoi was a forested, golden-looking planet. Afterwards it resembles a rocky desert, probably due to the poisonous gases mined by the enslaved inhabitants, though the trees there were helping to rid the planet of the gasses. It has two moons and an orange-pink sky after the planet's decimation. Among the flora and fauna that are native to the planet, one of its flower species is the Deandra. As its name suggests, the world of Edenoi also closely resembled the Garden of Eden of the Old Testament of the humans' Bible. A very lush and fertile world, Edenoi is also a feudal monarchy ruled by King Lexian, his wife Queen Thalassia and their first-built son Prince Alpha. They are defended by the Edenite Imperial Guard. Edenoi's invasion Millenia ago, Alpha was built on the planet of Edenoi. His unique self-defence style was invented by him, so that all the people of the planet would be able to take care of themselves. When he had perfected the art, he was given permission to tweak it and edit it to his own liking. Alpha did this by adding two of his favorite weapons, two iron fans, to the Special Edenite Arts. He studied hard and became one of the deadliest fighters on the planet. But he was not the only one, as all of the other citizens of Edenoi were practicing too. This way, the people of Edenoi lived safely, and when the style was eventually mastered by every citizen (who hadn’t already mastered a fighting style), the death rate decreased pleasingly. This is why the people of Edenoi are of great peace, but if pushed to their breaking point, they can and will fight with everything they have. This was the thing that made the Edenite empire so powerful. Foreign worlds attempted conquest, only to be taken by surprise on learning how evey bystander wasn’t totally helpless. And if you take that number of fighters, and add an actual army, you have an almost invincible kingdom. But nothing could have prepared Edenoi for Count Dregon’s torrential invasion. The count had already taken over many different worlds, and Edenoi’s fate was no different to theirs. Cities crumbled, people were enslaved, creatures were slayed, and in the end only smoking waste existed wherea magnificent land had once stood. Edenoites Edenoites (or "Edenites") are the primary inhabitants of the planet Edenoi. They resemble goats and rams, but have eyes that resemble those of insects. According to Alpha, the planet had lost the need for armies, but they can defend themselves if challenged or pushed to their limits. They also age much slower than humans to the point of the appearance of not aging at all, at least when reaching early adulthood for some people. Many Edenoites appear to be peaceful, much like most humans from Earth, but would no doubt show pride in fighting for the fate of their planet when the time arises. As aforementioned, the Edenoites were known for their philosophy of paciﬁsm. Even in time of galactic conflicts, the Edenoites shunned weapons for many centuries (until the war that occurred in 1998 when Prince Alpha called for help on planet Eltar to fight Dark Specter's forces). They were not, however, bereft of spirit, as many of them chose to join the rebellion against the forces of evil. Their society was ruled by the Royal House of Tex (pronounced techs), with an individual bearing the titles of King and Emperor. The female child of the royal couple was referred to as a princess, and a male child was referred to as a prince. For diplomatic missions, the Royal Family used streamlined cruisers. On Edenoi, its people were encouraged to learn and grow. All education was free, and people would volunteer to teach various skills or crafts just for fun. Noted Residents *King Lexian *Queen Thalassia *Prince Alpha Notes *Even though the royal palace resembles a mosque, the actual religion on the planet strongly resembles Christianity. This is one of the reasons why Prince Alpha is a professing and believing Christian on Earth. See also *Essence of Edenoi (object) - mystical energy found on Edenoi Category:Planets Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited